A vehicle system may include one or more powered vehicles that may be mechanically or otherwise linked (directly or indirectly) to non-powered vehicles. For example, the vehicle system may include a train containing powered locomotives and non-powered cars. The powered and non-powered vehicles of the vehicle system may travel as a group according to a trip plan of a route within a transportation network. Each of the powered vehicles may have a plurality of axles utilized to produce a tractive effort to move the vehicle system along the route. However, during a start of the tractive effort and/or continuous tractive effort of the powered vehicle a weight transfer reaction can occur between the axles of the powered vehicle of the vehicle system. For example, a lead axle of the powered vehicle can carry a lower load with respect to a trailing axle of the powered vehicle. The weight transfer between the axles can result in a torque distribution variance (e.g., imbalance) between the axles of powered vehicles, with torque reductions at lead axles due to wheel to ground adhesion losses, and a simultaneous torque transfer to the heavier axles, which can require the rear and heavier axles operate above specified operational values (e.g., causing high temperature operations) while lead axles are underutilized. The same torque transfer can occur at sub-systems of a powered vehicle (e.g., between the powered axles of a bogie). Additionally, the torque variance can cause tractive effort deration due to temperature limits leading to a failure of the powered vehicle when continuous tractive effort is required.